This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal is requesting to analyze the tracheal aspirates of newborns with lung disease to determine if cells cultured from lung washings from preterm newborns are indicative of whether the lung can/cannot produce Parathyroid Hormone-related Protein (PTHrP). Tracheal washings are obtained routinely in newborns requiring mechanical ventilation and are then discarded, so no additional procedures are proposed. Findings from these washings will hopefully lead to preliminary data for a grant proposal to determine a potential predictive test to be used clinically to determine newborns most at risk for long-term illness from lung disease.